


Red Eye, Yellow Yolk

by SaltinesAndPeanutButter



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, i didn't mean this as hikari/rei but you can read it that way if you want! I love wlw rei hcs.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter
Summary: Rei goes to school on a rainy day soon after she transferred to Tokyo-3 First Municipal Junior High School.Happy Birthday, Rei!
Kudos: 2





	Red Eye, Yellow Yolk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Rei. May 3.0 + 1.0 treat you well.

Rei opened her eyes and was greeted with an intimately familiar ceiling. To her left, she could see in between the window and the dark blue dusty curtains. It was raining today. 

She rose from bed, her feet making contact with the cold, dirty tile. She walked over to her mini-fridge, which at the moment contained merely a can of Pepsi that Ms. Katsuragi had gave her upon their first meeting. 

Rei picked up the glass of water that always sat on the top of the fridge, and took her pills with it in spite of the sparse layer of dust floating atop the water. 

Later, after the sun came out and she had managed to get dressed, she departed from the apartment, umbrella and schoolbag in hand. Rain pattered atop the black umbrella, and although she tried not to step in any puddles, her white canvas shoes soon became wet and slightly muddy. 

She stood at the door to the school again, muddy shoes making contact with clean, shiny tile as she stepped in. She changed her shoes, putting the muddy canvas ones in her locker and slipping on the rubber uwabaki. 

"Hey!" a friendly sounding voice called from across the room. Rei looked up, just now having finished slipping the last uwabaki on her right foot. It was Hikari, the class rep. 

"Are you finding everything ok here?" she asked. 

"No problems." 

"Are you making any friends? I noticed you've been sitting alone at lunch since you came here a few days ago." 

"No." 

"Do you want to sit with me and some other girls at lunch?" 

"Why would I do that?" 

Hikari looked bewildered. Internally, Rei realized the gaffe she just made mere seconds ago, but didn't know how to express such a regret. 

"Lunch is for eating, yes?" 

"Yeah! Well, if you change your mind just let me know," she said, turning around and hurrying off to class. 

Rei took her requisite seat on the farthest left row, in the farthest back seat. She stared out the window, watching the raindrops make their impact against the glass. Every once in a while, she'd turn her head and copy what was on the chalkboard. 

Someone tapped on her desk. "Are you ok?" she asked. Hikari again. 

Rei gave a curt "yes" in response. 

"Are you _really_ sure you don't need to sit with anyone?" 

"Yes." 

"I have some katsudon if you want to share - " 

"I don't eat meat." 

"Oh." 

Another gaffe. 

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll be over there!" Hikari said, pointing to a cluster of four desks arranged together. One girl wore a pastel pink ribbon in her hair. 

Rei tried to forget that, and pulled out her own boxed lunch. Plain rice. She saw Hikari sneak a glance at her from the corner of her eye, and pretended not to. An emotion washed over Hikari's face; one that Rei wasn't familiar with. _Concern_. 

Hikari made her way to Rei's desk, reaching out a third time. 

"I want you to have this. Nobody should have to eat just plain rice," said Hikari, holding out a hard boiled egg in a napkin. 

Rei took it silently, and Hikari lingered for a moment. Rei turned to look at the window again. She ate the plain rice, wrapped up the egg, and stuck it in her bento box. 

At the end of the school day, Rei swapped out her clean uwabakis for her now dry but still muddy canvas sneakers. Once outside, she noticed the mud flaking off as she walked. Until an unexpected puddle rehydrated it, that is. 

Rei rested her wet umbrella on the tile next to the door. She took out the egg from the bento box. Her eyes shifted to the microwave. _Maybe_... 

Rei put the egg in the microwave. Ten seconds. She bit into it like an apple. The rubbery yet crumbly texture revolted her. She threw the rest of it in the trash, red eyes lingering on the yellow yolk for a few moments, and washed her hands furiously to rid them of the egg's smell. She would have opened a window too if they weren't all bolted shut. 


End file.
